wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Dude, Where's My Mount? episodes
This is a list of all the Dude, Where's My Mount? Episodes. *Note that these contain the complete storyline of every episode. Season One *All viewing figures are as of 13 January 2011. Episode One: Now What? Phil and Dave are finally in the World of Warcraft! Immediately they are bored and decide to get drunk, slaughter cats, and have the... accidental bump in the night. They soon are killed by a cat after they killed his father and experience their first death. They soon visit Stormwind and are soon thrown into the river, as they laughed at the king being a child. *This episode was released on Machinima on 21 November 2007. *The episodes length is 9:39. *The episode currently has 1,114,851 views. Episode Two: The Escalator Goes This Way Dave wakes up in the river after being given a scare of an ugly creature. He soon spots Phil pantless and both decide to get new clothes. After walking out of the clothes shop, they spot the Gnome that took Phils pants. They are soon chasing after the Gnome, but Phil soon gets distracted by the sight of a bakery. Dave is soon alone with the Gnome and is beaten up with two other friends of the Gnome. Phil soon wakes up Dave and they go off to get a drink. A Mysterious voice can be heard talking briefly onher diabolical plot and soon gives an evil laugh. *This episode was released on Machinima on 22 November 2007. *The episodes length is 8:54. *The episode currently has 548,237. Episode Three: Epic Fail (Part One) Phil and Dave are a little bit tipsy over their drinks. Phil soon wishes to play 'I Spy' and is terrible at it. Dave soon warnsPhil to be quieter due to Murlocs being found near where they are. Phil soon rinses his mouth with mouth wash and attracts the Murlocs, who believe it is a mating call. Phil and Dave are soon chased by a whole group of them and is saved by a Human Mage named Mage Francis. He finds out that they are both on a journey of absolutely nothing and soon has the perfect idea... *This episode was released on Machinima on 23 November 2007. *The episode length is 9:59. *The episode currently has 556,192. Episode Four: Epic Fail (Part Two) Mage Francis hosts the WSN, a shopping network for virgin adventurers. He sells a "safe map" to Ironforge for 300 Gold and soon blinks himself away from them, thus being delighted he has scammed them. A Message is then sent reading: "You are in mortal danger - A Friend" which of course a Gnome mistakes it is their message as he was told to avoid it. Phil and Dave soon embark on the journey to Ironforge and are soon killed by Orcs. After reviving themselves, they realise that they are definitely not in a happy place. Dave is soon attacked by a Dragon and Phil is filled with rage (hence being a Paladin) and attacks the Dragon. An axe is thrown from a distance, defeating the Dragon. However, Phil and Dave believe it was Phil who defeated it. The mysterious woman from Episode Two reappears talking furthermore about her plot. The Dragon Phil and Dave encountered tells Phil he is humbled by his defeat and calls upon his friend, and Phil and Dave are soon flying to Ironforge. *This episode was released on Machinima on 30 November 2007. *The episode length is 10:58. *The episode was the first episode to reach over one million views, with 1,199,834 views and is currently the episode with the most views. Episode Five: Mind The Continuity A Human Rogue can be seen in the dark being chansed by hunters and jumps off Stonewrought Dam. Phil and Dave are spotted by a group of people and arrive at the gates of Ironforge. The people are obviously scared of the Dragon and does exactly what Phil and Dave ask. The Dragons wish to go with them but they can't as the Dragons may "eat the Gnomes", which in the end, one of the Dragon's do. They walk into the Tram and Phil instantly see's cupcakes. He runs over to them but is soon hit by a Tram. Dave is laughing his head off and as he arrives at the other end of the line, he starts crying as he finds out he is now in Stormwind, so they both could have taken the Tram to Ironforge than the long way. When they leave the tram in Ironforge, they decide to get into a line at the Ironforge bank and are distracted by a female Draenei's tail. A masked Gnome soon walks in the bank in 'slow motion' and jumps up onto the desk ordering the banker to give him the money. Of course, hardly anybody keeps anything of value in the bank, so he got nothing. However, due to Phil being black, he takes Phil's soul as black souls sell well. Phil wakes up naked and he and Dave go across to the auction house and spot the Gnome, but soon lose him as they enter the Auction House. At the same time, Mage Francis can be seen in the background, and blinks out of exsistance. They hear that Phil's soul has been put up in the auction house for 5000 Gold. Of course, they do not have that much, so Dave decides to leave it. As they leave, Mage is spotted again and blinks... again. Phil is very upset about Dave refusing to get his soul back and are soon approached by a Rogue named Wydwen, who tells them that they are going to steal the money! *This episode was released on Machinima on 3 April 2008. *The episodes length is 12:02. *The episode currently has 563,058 views. Episode Six: Patent Pending As Dave and Phil walk to where they have to meet Wydwen, Dave is having dobts as he believes Wydwen may be a ninja, who may just use them to get the gold and run off, as Dave can remember when something was taken from him in the Deadmines. When they re meet Wydwen, they see a short film on the plan. And the one thing they are warned about to be careful of are... LAZERS! Phil is soon lowered into the Vault in a "Mission: Impossible" like way and is distracted by the lasers due to how pretty they are. He touches a laser and triggers the alarm and Raptors are let loose. Phil falls into the vault along with Dave and try to escape, but there is no exit. Wydwen soon unlocks a door and Dave complains by asking why they didn't use Plan B. Phil and Dave soon escape the vault, but Wydwen is left trapped inside it. They are soon approached by the raptors and Dave tries to escape without Phil, leaving him for bait. Phil catches up with Dave and they both hide. Phil soon has an idea and pulls out a rocket launcher and defeats the raptors. They are soon Ironforge's Most Wanted and make their way to the top of 'Mount Menethil'. They defeat an Infernal and are approached by a Woman named Lucia (the mysterious woman from previous episodes) who brings back Phil's soul. She tells them about the guards that Bronzebeard have sent after them and that they should get to the airport and fly away from Dun Morogh. *This episode was released on Machinima on 12 June 2008. *The episodes length is 10:45. *The episode currently has 644,302. Episode Seven: Skip This One, Seriously Phil and Dave are at the Airport and end up following a guard as that's the way the average storyline happens. They are lead to a plane, which Dave asks Phil if he knows how to fly and asks Tech, a machine with all the information to know on everything, tells him how to fly it. Apparently, you hit up to go up, and down to go down. They are soon both flying but are soon caught and split up. Phil ends up back in Ironforge being chased by one of the Dwarves. As the Dwarf locks onto Phil's aircraft, on a bridge are a bunch of Gnomes. Below the bridge are some pants and one of the Gnomes see's that the Gnomes are not claiming them, so he tries, but crashes into the Dwarf. Phil soon escapes Ironforge and meets back up with Dave. All the Gnomes end up trying to dib the pants and all jump off the bridge to get them. Phil and Dave fly higher in the sky, but then Phil spots a 'really big giant scary robot that looks absolutely nothing like the robot from Doctor Who' and get attacked. They soon enter the Dark Portal and fall through absolutely nothing. They start seeing some strange things and fall through a light. We then see the Apt-T Team, other than the real Phil and the real Dave, creating episode seven of Dude, Where's My Mount? and they realise the Phil and Dave on WoW is missing. Elsewhere, the real Phil gets brain freeze and the real Dave hits the fake Phil. The fake Dave tells the real Dave that he ran over the fake Phil and the real Phil and Dave look at the fake Phil and Dave in amazement. (Ow! My Head!) Dave runs through the door asking the Apt-T team "Guess What?" and Chris says "You guys found Dave and Phil?" and Jacob explains that they are not in WoW. The fake Phil and Dave walk through the door and all the Apt-T team are shocked! The fake Phil and Dave explains what happened and the Apt-T team tells them they are in a show. The fake Dave asks the most important question of them all... "Does Phil Ever Die?" The team explain what they have planned for future episodes, but first they have to get Dave and Phil back in WoW. The fake Phil logs into WoW with his Username being: Philisawsome and his password is ilovecupcakes1 (please not this is not a real account). He hits enter and the next adventure awaits... *This episode was released on Machinima on 31 October 2008. *The episode length is 13:02. *The episode currently has 340,254 views. Episode Eight: Awwww Nuts! Phil and Dave soon return to Azeroth when an Eagle explodes. They arrive at the gates of Grim Batol in Wetlands and it is not long before they are chased by a dragon they cannot reason with, but soon lose it when the dragon cannot get through the gates. They soon hear distant laughing from behind a tree. They see Lucia who tells them they both suck at living. She then tells them that her job is to lead them to her employer, but Phil gets distracted by the Squirrel, whos entered "Dramatic Chipmunk" style. Phil starts chasing it and Lucia is all confused. Dave tells her about when they were told the storyline involved a squirrel. Lucia soon spills that she was to take them to her 'evil' master squirrel, but has spilled out too much. She soon tries to distract them by getting undressed and bouncing around her boobs. Note: They are not "pixelated". Phil accidentally kicks the squirrel off the cliff and thinks it tried to committed suicide. He decides to save it, but soon falls into the water below. Dave soon hears Phil say that there are "epics down here", and Dave can't decide which is better... Boobs or Epics. He goes for the epics and jumps off the cliff. When Dave hits the water, and a few other things along the way, he realises he was mistaken and Phil actually said that it was "epic down here" due to the wonderful view of the sun. Phil tells Dave that he found a tunnel and they enter it. They surface the water and see an Ogre patrolling the area. Phil takes the mick out of the Ogre but Dave tells him not to as the Ogre "has an excuse" and that the Ogre has Razorfen Down Syndrome. Dave soon has a plan on how to get past the Ogre but feels bad for it after. It involved an electric plunger but lets leave it at that. They enter further into the cave and they see a squirrel party, but in fact it was a squirrel army, and when Phil asks them for directions, they stop and stare at them all at the same time. *This episode was released on Machinima on 3 February 2009. *The episodes length is 7:55 and is the shortest episode of the main series. *The episode currently has 392,860 views. Episode Nine: Tigole Bitties Phil gets chased by an army of furry little raptors (Squirrels), and he jumps off the edge heading for the lava below and the Squirrels follow him. Meanwhile, Dave walks casually into a bar/nightclub named Tigole Bitties. As Dave sits down, the waitress asks for his order which is a huge sized order... for himself as he is certain Phil is dead. The waitress tells him all they have is Chicken Strips and beer and Dave asks for 5 of each. As Dave hums to himself, Phil starts humming the same song and ruins his life by walking back into Daves mind. The waitress returns and reminds Dave that she thought he said there was going to only be one on his table, which is what Dave thought too. He tells the waitress that she is welcome to move him, but she doesn't. Instead, Phil asks her to surprise him with food, so she does just that. Phil can start hearing some music in the background called "Tom Cruise Crazy", which is about, of course, Tom Cruise. Then Phil and Dave start dancing around to the song with the waitress and with each other... and then they get drunk and have their accidental bump again. As Phil wakes, he can see a blurry figure heading his way. The ogre they had encountered before who they gave an electric plunger to smacks Dave and Phil out and locks them in a prison cell. As they wake up, Phil and Dave realise what they did again and Phil asks Dave to forgive him over what they did together, which he refuses to. As 3 hours pass, Phil tries to talk to Dave, but Dave thinks all Phil wants to do is either play Eye Spy, but there is nothing to spy on, Wall Ball because Dave or Phil do not have a ball or the Licence Plate game as there are no cars. As fun as that all sounded to Phil, he really wanted to show off his impressions to Dave and his impressions become really believable and Phil (for once) impresses Dave. Dave asks if this is a talent all Black People has and Phil realises that Dave is real racist to him and gets a bit upset. 6 hours, 2 minutes and 26 seconds later, Phil asks whether Dave checked the door to see if it was actually unlocked. Dave says no as they are mean to be "High Security Prisoners". Phil touches the door and it crashes to the ground. Phil and Dave are confused as what kind of retard puts them in a defective prison cell that even a rat could escape? Soon, the electric plunger Orge crashes through the wall and says hello to them. Phil and Dave realise who he is and Dave realises that he spoke too soon. *This episode was released on Machinima on 13 March, 2009. *The episodes length is 8:20. *The episode currently has 307,825 views. Episode Ten *After three and a half years, FiniteUniverse are pleased to announce that Episode 10 is 100% complete and is awaiting release on Machinima. Episode Eleven *Phil has stated that "Episode 10" has been split into 2 episodes, bringing a further episode afterwards. Season Two *It's been mentioned that Finite would still like to do a second season. Shorts # Dude, Where's My Mount? PSA - This explores the ideas on Phil replacing Dave. # Dude, Where's My Mount? Short #2 - Phil and Dave are in Booty Bay and Phil cannot sleep, so Dave is reading Phil a bedtime story... a rather odd one too... # Dude, Where's My Mount? Short #3 - Dude, Where's My Bear Mount - Dave is being interviewed explaining that he finally got his bear mount # Dude, Where's My Mount? Short #4 - Dude, Where's My Art? - Strange pictures can be see in an Art Gallery of Dude, Where's My Mount? ! # Dude, Where's My Mount? Christmas Special 2008 - Phil tells the viewers that Winter's Veil is upon us... but Dave despises those two words. # Dude, Where's My Mount? The Invasion of Stormwind - The news is reporting that the Lich King has been sending his troops into Stormwind! Oh what ever shall we do? # Dude, Where's My Mount? Wrath Short 32 - Original Content - Phil finds something new in Stormwind Harbor... CRATES! # Dude, Where's My Mount? Wrath Short 2 - WTF Shadows - Phil notices that he and Dave are being followed by two mysterious dark people who won't stop following them. # Dude, Where's My Mount? Wrath Short 7 - A Great Place For Grinding - Phil hears of a place to grind and takes Dave there... but they didn't get what they hoped for... # Dude, Where's My Mount? Wrath Short 39 - Daves Kitchen Nightmare - Dave explains to Phil on some of his Kitchen Nightmares. # Dude, Where's My Mount? Wrath Short 34 - DONG - Phil explains: If the word to level is Ding, then how about the word to gaining an achievement is... DONG! # Dude, Where's My Mount? Wrath Short 16 - I Feel Like Zelda - Phil and Dave enter Utgarde Keep and for some strange reason... Phil feels like Zelda... yet Zelda's a female. # Dude, Where's My Mount? Wrath Short 12 - First Rule of Blight Club - Phil wonders if there is a club named the Blight Club, since they are in the Dragonblight. # Dude, Where's My Mount? Wrath Short 15 - Stairway to Heaven - Phil finds some stairs, but since they lead nowhere, Dave believes this could be the stairway to heaven... or could this be a trick for Phil? # Dude, Where's My Mount? Wrath Short 17 - Achievement Unlocked - Phil receives an Achievement for Obtaining a Pet, but Dave wonders if there isn't an achievement for something. # Dude, Where's My Mount? Wrath Short 37 - The Fjord One - Dave finds the Howling Fjord a beautiful place, but Phil doesn't know what a Fjord is! # Dude, Where's My Mount? Wrath Short 11 - Rather Be Playing DS - Phil really wants to try Azjol-Nerub, but Dave isn't up for it. So he decides to do something else. # Dude, Where's My Mount? Wrath Short 3 - El Oh Elephants - Phil and Dave say hello to an elephant who believes he's a man... but what the elephant said was actually just a prisoner reference. Strange... # Dude, Where's My Mount? Wrath Shorts 19 - One Does Not Simply Rock Into Mordor - Phil and Dave arrive at the Wrath Gate... but it looks pretty familiar to Dave. PAX Specials Dude, Where's My Mount? @ PAX08 Click here to watch the video. Phil from Dude, Where's My Mount hosts the video, showing the viewers the upcoming games. Games shown at PAX were such as World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King, Rockband 2, Red Faction: Guerrilla, Far Cry 2, Guitar Hero: World Tour, Valkyria Chronicles, Fallout 3 and much more. The video also included photos of the characters from Dude, Where's My Mount. Dude, Where's My Mount? @ PAX09 Click here to watch the video. Unlike PAX08, Phil did not host the video, but instead just held the camera. The majority of the Apt-T members went to PAX 2009 and checked out some of the upcoming games, such as World of Warcraft: Cataclysm, Left 4 Dead 2, Star Trek Online, Borderlands, Bioshock 2, Halo 3: ODST and much more. Category:Fan movies